My Tutor
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy's mom asks for him to consider a tutor to improve his grades, he immediately doesn't like the idea. But when she comes in and he gets to know her, he starts falling for her. Is it wrong to fall for your tutor?
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. After I showered I got dressed in black jeans, vans and a tight green top. I ran a brush through my hair, but as usual that didn't help.

I had gotten up early as the people in the building next door were doing renovations and the drill was driving me crazy. Seriously, who works at six in the morning?

I went into the kitchen and saw my mom just switching off the stove, a plate of blue flapjacks on the table. Paul was reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

They glanced up and looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow, saying, "Morning." I sat on one of the chairs and grabbed a plate, getting a couple flapjacks for myself.

"Um, Percy, you would tell me if you were doing something that you knew was wrong, right?" Mom asked, making me put down my half eaten flapjack. "Of course." I said, kind of lying.

"Well Paul has been getting complaints from your teachers that you are skipping classes, failing mock tests. And your principal called to tell me that too. If something is going on, please tell me." She said, a concerned expression on her face.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Mom, what's the point if I can't read the work they give me? Or read the board. It's embarrassing when the teacher asks you to solve the question and it looks like jumbled up stuff." I said.

She sighed and laced her fingers together. "I can send you to lessons to try improve-" she started but I cut in, "We tried that before, and it didn't work." She bit her lip and said, "But maybe you weren't putting enough effort into it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ma, I didn't ever say I wanted to have dyslexia. But it's really frustrating when you're only understanding a couple words in a sentence and others are mixed up. And then I feel dizzy from straining my eyes all day." I said.

She gave a small smile and said, "Paul said he could get you a tutor to help." I raised an eyebrow with a horrified expression. "No thanks, middle aged ladies that are strict and expect you to be a genius in one lesson is not for me."

Paul looked my way and said, "I was thinking more someone in your grade." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you know Annabeth Chase? She's an honors student, already wanted by a few universities because of her good grades."

I shook my head. "She's that girl that is destined for valedictorian. She's from San Francisco, on the track team. She's probably snotty." I said.

He sighed. "She tutored a boy that was fifteen and he went from getting D minuses to getting B pluses. That helps him now throughout his high school because he starts to understand more." He said, encouragingly.

"I don't know, Paul." I said. Before they could say anything, I said, "I have to go, I'm picking Frank up." I grabbed my school bag and kissed moms cheek before grabbing my phone and keys and leaving.

I went to my parked Tesla model S and got in, driving to Frank's place. He stayed with his gran after his mom died in Afghanistan. She was quite strict, only calling him his Chinese name.

I arrived and he came out his front door, getting in the passenger side. "Morning." He said, giving a smile. I tried for one and we started driving. While we were driving there, I asked, "Do you know much about Annabeth Chase?"

Frank thought for a bit then said, "I know she's an honors student and that Piper introduced her to Hazel. Why? You like her?" He asked, nudging my shoulder with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I hardly know her. But Paul suggested they get her to tutor me because I'm getting bad grades."

Frank nodded. "I heard she is pretty good. And Hazel said she's a nice person and stuff." He said.

We pulled into the school parking lot and we both got out. "Thanks for the ride." He said, giving me a smile. We both walked into school to our lockers and found Jason, Leo and Hazel already at our lockers.

"Morning." I greeted. We all greeted each other and I asked, "Where's Piper?" Jason smiled at me mentioning her name. "She's with Annabeth. She introduced me to her the other day and she's actually an interesting person."

Frank sent a smirk my way and I muttered something under my breath. We went to homeroom, where Piper had just sat down.

Jason kissed cheek, taking the desk next to her. I sat in the back row with Leo behind Jason. Frank sat to Jason's right and Hazel sat next to him.

The day seemed to fly by and it was finally my free period. I had tried my best to not skip classes and to try concentrate but my ADHD had started getting to me a little.

I opened the front door to take a seat on the outside benches, and hit someone. "I'm so sorry." I said, slipping outside and closing the door. I saw it was a girl. She was quite pretty, a good figure, blonde hair. I offered her a hand and she took it.

I saw her eyes and I felt a smile tug at my lips. They were a shocking grey, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I shook the thoughts out my head and picked up the three books I had knocked out her hand.

As I reached for the last one, I noticed two of the books were really thick and reading books. "Wow, you've read these?" I asked, looking up at her with a smile.

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm kind of a book worm." She took the books and put them in her backpack. While she was doing that, I had time to do a quick once over of her.

She had on black skinny jeans, vans and a three quarter sleeve grey v neck top. She had a pretty owl necklace and silver stud earrings. She looked back to me and I output stretched my hand. "I'm Percy Jackson." I said.

She chuckled and shook my hand. "I know. I'm Annabeth Chase." I lost my words, unsure what to say. Yeah, I had heard of her but I hadn't really seen her around. And if I had, I probably mistake need her for a blonde that was on the cheerleading team.

I opened my mouth and said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" The words slipped out my mouth for some unknown reason. She raised an eyebrow and said, "We are talking."

I sighed and walked to one of the tables, sitting down on the bench chairs. She followed, sitting across from me. "Um, I wanted to-" I started. But she said, "Ask about tutoring?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "How did you know I was going to-?" She cut me off and said, "It happens a lot. A guy or girl approach me, ask for tutoring and are usually wanting to talk about it in private. But most of the time they know me before I know them."

I bit my lip and asked, "How do you know me?" She gave a smile and said, "You're the opposite of me. You skip classes, get bad grades - no offense - you go to parties where they have spiked drinks and you pull pranks on people and teachers."

I thought for a moment. "I only ever made the mistake of drinking a spiked drink at a party once and then had a killer headache the next day." Was all I could come up with.

She sighed and said, "Percy, the point is I've dealed with people like you-" I stopped her by putting up my hand to signal for her to stop. "People like me?" I asked, offended that she put me as if I was in a bad category.

Did she maybe find out about my dyslexia and ADHD? I narrowed my eyes and said, "Nevermind, this was a bad idea." I shouldered my bag and went off to my usual Starbucks. I already don't like her.

~ Line Break ~

I got home half an hour late from school, due to a swim meeting we had. They were talking about new times for swim practices.

I had just closed the door and turned to walk into the kitchen when I saw Annabeth sitting at the island counter with Paul and mom standing by the kettle with a cup of coffee each.

I looked at them. "What is she doing here?" I asked. My mom scowled me for being rude. I looked at her and said, "I don't know how you found out but if you're going to be rude about my dyslexia and ADHD then I don't want to do this."

She just crossed her arms, smiling at me as she listened to me. "Percy, I'm sorry if you misunderstood me today. I'm also dyslexic and I have slight OCD." She said.

I frowned. She couldn't have dyslexia? She reads! "Well I'm fine thank you, but I don't need tutoring." I said, being my stubborn self.

She just raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face and said, "Okay. I could have helped you through it and you could be passing and getting your NYU scholarship for swimming because you improved your grades. But I understand, you would rather skip classes and fail and stay behind."

As she was talking she had gotten up and shouldered her bag that was by the front door and she had her hand on the door handle. "I'll see you around." She said. She opened the door and mom and Paul crossed their arms, giving me a stern look.

I closed my eyes as I had my back to her and said, "Fine. You can tutor me." I heard the door close and she walked to stand in front of me, a triumphant smirk.

"Your mom and I have some work to do. Annabeth makes the rules, so listen to her." Paul said, then they left the kitchen and went to the study, closing the door.

I lead her to the lounge and we sat down. "Can I see your last report card?" She asked. I gave a horrified look. "No!" I said. She crossed her arms and said, "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you're failing?"

I groaned and went to get it. When I went back, I handed it to her. She look across it and I heard her mutter, "How are you failing everything?" I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm right here you know?" I said.

She have a guilty smile in apology then carried on reading over it. She put it down and said, "I'm guessing your main problem is the dyslexia?" I nodded and she took out a notepad. She wrote something down then handed it to me.

"I have an assignment I need to finish. These are the times I am available and my number. Text me what suits you best and we'll work from there." She said, standing and shouldering her bag.

I gave a mental facepalm and said, "How is that supposed to help when my main problem is the dyslexia?" She shrugged with a smirk and said, "You figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2  
Annabeth's POV

I walked down the passage and arrived at the Blowfis resident. My encounter with Percy had been - interesting. He was certainly stubborn. Sally answered the door. She looked dressed up.

She gave a smile, letting me in. "So Paul and I are going out to dinner. Percy should be through in a minute, he's just getting dressed." She said, getting her handbag. Paul gave me a smile. "Thank you so much again, really. I know he may be a but stubborn, but he's a good guy." He said.

I said good he and then I was just alone in their apartment with Percy. I settled my bag next to the couch and walked over to their big windows. I looked out, taking in the breathtaking sight of the city.

You could see all the people rushing around, the lights everywhere. I smiled as I watched an elderly couple walking down the road, arms linked and chatting away.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." I heard Percy say, his voice pulling me away from my thoughts. I gave a smile, taking in his scent of guy and shower gel. He was dressed on sweats and a tight white top, his hair wet and flopping to one side.

"No, it's fine. I was just looking at you view." I said, gesturing to the window. He smiled and I joined him by the couch. We sat down and he got out his stuff.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted to work on first, but he said, "I wanted to apologize, for Monday. I was tired and everything just seemed so - I dunno, I just wasn't in the best mood."

I nodded, looking down at my hands. "Well it's the first time I've been accused of something by someone that I was meant to be tutoring. But I understand, there's a lot going on right now for you, the same for me, and I'm not going to try understand anything I don't know so I'll respect you and not look into things I shouldn't." I said.

He looked down at his hands and said, "It gave me no right to go off at you." I swallowed and turned my body to him so I could look at him better.

"Percy, I just want to tell you if you want to do better, you need to not just be doing this for your parents, but for you too. Believe in yourself, I believe that you are very capable of half the things you think you don't understand." I said.

His phone buzzed on the table. I caught a glimpse of it, seeing a message from someone asking why he wasn't at some party. I looked away, not trying to look like I was reading his personal stuff.

He quickly replied and cleared his throat. "Sorry." He said, apologizing for the interruption. We started on English. The motive I guess was that if he could improve his dyslexia, he could improve his other subjects.

We worked on it for about an hour before he said he needed a rest. I said we would have a ten minute break. He got up and went to his kitchen. I sat back, thinking about the person I had just been working with.

I had built up this image of an egotistical guy that was walking through a bad group of people, people who just party and get drunk and are jocks and sleep with girls and all these horrible things.

But him, the real person inside was so different. He was sweet, and made me laugh. And he's nothing like what the teachers say. He's got his motivation in him, it's right there, bubbling below the surface wanting so hard to be shown but he doesn't want it to be seen. He was just flowing with the crowd.

He came back, handing me a lemonade. I thanked him and he sat down, leaning back in the chair. He looked relaxed, and he seemed ahoy with what we had gotten through. We managed to have finished a paper he had to write. I had taken it and asked him to try find the corrections he needed to make and the. He had to write it in neat the next day.

And we was so focused, and he was smiling, a genuine smile. "So I'm guessing you don't do parties." He said, making me chuckle. "I've never been to a high school party, and from what I've heard, I don't want to." I said.

He looked at me and I smile tugged at his lips. "You're such a goody girl." He said, laughing. I laughed too and protested. "No, I just don't want to find myself in a situation that I can't get out of. You know statistics show that eighty percent of high school students will drink at parties." I stated, making him laugh again.

"But they can be fun." He said. I turned to him and said, "Look at it in my perspective. What you might see as people dancing, I see people dancing in ways they shouldn't that lead to them disappearing and finding a room after the song."

"What you see as people doing silly things because they're drunk, I see people messing up their future, destroying their kidneys from sixteen. Don't you want to be one of the people that is still out going and stuff but don't need to go to parties to prove that?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands. "I get invited and stuff because I'm seen as a captain of a sports team and I don't enjoy classes and prank people. I stop doing that, I drop to boring." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm boring?" I asked. He blushed and started to protest. I just ignored it and said, "We should carry on working."

~ Line Break ~

I smiled as Percy showed me his Maths paper from a test he had done, preparations for the future tests. He had gone from an F to a C plus. "And Mrs. Gilbert was asking if I had cheated or something." He said, grinning like a mad man.

I chuckled and he drummed his fingers on the table, happy of his success. "That's good. You're doing this for you. And I'm really proud of you." I said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back his lopsided grin that had my heart racing. "Thanks, for helping me with it." He said. This was the first time I had ever had an attraction to someone I tutored.

I mean, apart from falling in love with his looks, I was falling for his personality, and his smile, and his laugh, and the way he made me laugh.

We finished out drinks and left, walking down the street to my apartment that I stayed at. My parents paid for it, saying that they wanted to make me happy.

We walked me right to my door. As I turned from unlocking it, he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked first, but a moment Kareem wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." He said. He pulled away and I smiled up at him.

I smiled closing the door on him. I leaned against the door, my insides bubbling and my stomach feeling giddy. I bit my lip, fighting back the grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3  
Annabeth's POV

I couldn't fight back the grin I had everytime I thought of Percy. I knew he was so out of bounds, and that I shouldn't date someone like him, let alone talk to him, but he was so interesting. Every movement, every smile, every tip he bit his lip as he was thinking...

I blinked away the thoughts and went to my locker. I opened it, taking some of my books out my bag and putting them in. My heart raced as I heard the all so familiar voice say, "Hey."

I gave Percy a smile as I looked up from my locker. He grinned and leaned against the locker next to mine, his hair looking wind swept. "Hi." I said, quickly covering up my staring by turning to my locker and getting the books I needed.

"So, I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a coffee after school with me?" He asked. I felt my face heat up as a million thoughts of me sitting and having coffee with him, just us, alone, rushed through my head.

"Um, yeah, sure. That would be great." I said. I noticed a few girls staring at us, shocked expressions on their faces. I closed my locker and said, "I gave to go to homeroom." As I was walking past he took my hand and pulled me back.

"Where do you wanna meet up?" He asked, chuckling and his eyes sparkling. I gave a smile and said, "I'll meet you by the car park." He smiled and nodded, letting go of my hand.

I felt his eyes on my back as I walked down the hallway. What was that about? Did he maybe... No, he wouldn't like me. I'm just being delusional now. Gah! Stupid head.

- Line Break -

I bit my lip as I realized Percy was walking towards me with his swim team. He gave a smile and broke away from them. They stopped walking as he came towards me. "Hey, we still on for coffee? I understand if you have something on." I said, glancing at his friends.

He turned around to glance at them and they gave a wave. He chuckled and turned back. "No, I was just asking if you were still on for coffee." He said. I cleared my throat and said, "It's fine, you guys go ahead. I have some homework to do."

He nodded and I gave a little smile before walking down the pavement away from him. I was soon home, and finishing my tiny bit of homework I had.

I sighed when I finished packing my stuff away and went to my kitchen to get my phone and keys. May as well pass the time by going to get coffee by myself.

I took my iPad Mini and left the apartment, the chilly breeze making me pull my arms closer to my body. As I was walking down the pavement towards Starbucks a block away, I heard my name being called.

I turned and found Percy jogging towards me. He had jeans, vans and green top on, bringing out his beautiful eyes. He gave a smile when he got to me and I asked, "What are you doing here?"

I didn't realize the grin in my face till he smiled back. "I was going to go past your place to see if you wanted to go for some coffee with me as we finished our swimming practice and then I saw you just leaving when I was going towards the front doors." He said.

I chuckled and said, "Sure, I was afraid I might be on my own." We walked down the road and got to Starbucks, ordering what we wanted and sitting down.

He leaned back in the booth and said, "My parents were so happy when I showed them my mark. Mom wanted to invite you over she was so happy but I thought it might be a little embarrassing for you so we can rather have coffee now as a token of my thanks."

I smiled at him and said, "Please, it's nothing. I'm not the one who wrote the test and passed, you did that on your own. Because you believed you could do it."

It sounded kind of staged when I said it but it was true. A guy handed us our mugs and we sat there, sipping our hot chocolates with a lot of cream. I laughed when he got a cream mustache.

I put down my drink and leaned across the table, wiping it off. I found his eyes on mine as I did so, a spark igniting in his eyes. I gave a smile and sat back, sipping my drink.

Everything about him seemed so beautiful. The way his eyes ignited when our eyes locked. The way his lips curved into a smile. His eyes. When he said my name. The way he made my heart race just at the thought of him, let alone when he looked at me.

We chatted about school stuff, just small talk. When we finished our drinks we stood and payed, leaving the cafe. We walked slowly down the road. Our shoulders kept brushing, making me feel weak at the knees.

When it got to my apartment building, I turned to him and gave him a hug. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, my breath catching in my throat. We pulled away and he watched me as I walked inside and I left him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, uploaded the wrong document! Here's the real chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled as Percy leaned against my locker. I looked up at him and said, "Can I help you?" He grinned and said, "How would you like to come to your first ever high school party with me on Friday?"

I found my breath catch in my throat. A party? "I dunno." I said warily. He pouted. "Come on, we can dance, chat, get into the vibe of things." He did that thing where it was almost taken as flirtation, but I knew better that he was just trying to get me to agree.

My brain swore at me in multiple languages as I shrugged and said, " Okay, fine."

~ Line break ~

I felt edgy as Percy drove me to this party. Every passing second, I doubted myself, and thought about the decision I made.

I ran my hand on my black skinny jeans. I opted for vans and a loose white top with it. I glanced at Percy, smiling at the way his tight green shirt brought out his eyes. He wore black jeans and converse with it, going for a casual look.

Percy parked in front of a mansion-like house that had many cars everywhere and music pumping. We got out and walked towards the house.

We were met with thumping music and too many people around. Sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and too many people making out everywhere.

I greeted a girl from my Spanish class and found Percy going off to get us something to drink. Amy left and I decided if he was t back after ten minutes, I should just get something to drink by myself.

I picked up a cup and poured some juice from a jug. I only realized half way through the drink that obviously it would be spiked. I managed to squeeze my way to the kitchen, where I opened the fridge and saw a jug with clear liquid.

I poured it in a new cup, and discovered shortly after one sip, it definitely wasn't water. Vodka probably. So I made do with a new cup and the tap. After a cup of wart, I made my way out into the crowds again.

I saw a corner that was empty so went there. Saw a doorway so stood in it, looking into the room. My view was blocked by two guys till they both moved and I saw Percy.

He was leaning across the pool table, his cue focusing on the black eight. "Come on Perce, that's no fair." One of the guys I recognized as Bryce from school said.

Percy's eye flickered up and quickly returned to mine when he noticed me standing there. Only his eye moved, his body frozen in place. The other guys turned my way.

Bryce did a fist pump and came over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You just saved me." He said. Percy chuckled, straightening and chalking the cue. "How?" I asked.

"He can't play well with someone watching him." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But you're all watching." He smirked. "But you're a girl." I found my skin heat up and he just moved back to his old position of focusing on the ball.

"I should go." I said, moved towards the doorway, but he pulled me back and held my shoulders firmly. "Nope, you're my good luck charm." He said, maki me laugh.

Percy's eye kept flickering between me and the ball. He let out a deep chuckle as he rested his head on the green. "I forfeit, you win Matthews." He said, and the other guys all cheered.

Bryce planted a kiss on my cheek before going and celebrating. Percy came to me. "You're banned from this room when I'm playing." He's aid, grinning.

I smiled and found him leading me out to the dance floor. We danced, soon the music chorusing through our movements and my hands above my head.

I turned and found my back pressed to his chest. Adrenaline chorused through me as his cool breath hit my neck and his hand rested on my stomach. The music faded into another world and it was just us, pressed together and dancing.

My body hummed where our skin met, sending chills through my body. Percy's lips were brushing my neck we were so close, and I found my hand steering his face closer so his lips touched my bare skin.

My short plastered to my skin as I was sweating from the heat, and my hair flowed over my free shoulder. He pressed his lips to my ear and said, "I'm going to get us something to drink."

He slipped away but I found someone else replace him. This guy had a rough hand, that was clasped firmly on my waist. I turned and found myself face to face with a guy that looked twenty three.

He slid his free hand to my butt, a bottle of beer in his one hand and a cigarette sticking out his mouth. He pulled me to him and said, "How about we find a room?"

Suddenly the room was twenty degrees hotter, more claustrophobic, the music thudding in my ears, the music much louder. I snapped out my daze so quickly that I was stunned for a moment till I registered him tugging at my top.

I quickly escaped his grasp, scooting out the crowd. Everything rushed to my head like blood rushing to your head after doing a hand stand. I turned at the front door, looking over the floor.

Smokers, drinkers, dirty dancers, a couple finding their way up the stairs, people kissing. I didn't know what to make of it. How could Percy have ever taken me here?!

I rushed out the door, stepping over a guy passed out on the front steps and made my way down the driveway, turning into the sidewalk. I walked for a hundred meters before I heard my name called and Percy's hand on my arm.

I didn't even notice I was crying till he wiped my face with the back of his hand. I snapped back and pushed his hands away. "How dare you take me to a party like that?" I shouted.

"Annabeth, I-" he started. "You must take me for a fool! Was this just one big plan? Get me drunk, take advantage of me?" I asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to get you to relax and have fun." He protested. "And the dancing? How could I only see now what you could have done?" I shouted.

He held up a hand. "Hey, you can't put all the blame on me. You were dancing with me." He said. "I am not an idiot Percy. I don't like feeling like one." I said, anger dripping from my voice.

I gave him a glare, said, "I don't what to talk to you ever again." Then walked off to get a taxi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 4  
Percy's POV

What do you do when you realize you made the biggest mistake of your life? Although it might not seem huge, it felt like it to me.

Yeah, I could forget her and marry some girl when I'm older and live happily ever after, but what if I started a proper relationship with the person that had my heart racing right now? What would've happened?

I swallowed as I stared up at the ceiling from my bed. These are times where I really wished I was as stupid as the jocks that were always at the parties and drank themselves senseless.

Instead all I have is a proper functioning brain that is swearing at me and telling me what a stuff up I made this time. I looked up as there was a knock at my door. Paul opened the door and stood half in my room, half out.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" He asked, trying to be a good fatherly figure. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Of course, a parent thing, he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and pulled up my desk chair.

"You don't have a hangover do you?" He asked, sitting on the chair. I chuckled. "I wish." I muttered. He gave a smile and said, "What's on your mind?"

A lot. A lot is on my damn mind and the tip of my tongue but I didn't feel like sharing it. "I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure myself more than him. "No, you're not. Something's wrong. And I'm not leaving till I find out." He said.

I sat up and gave him my best smile. "Don't worry, I'm just tired." I said, trying to look convincing. He studied me for a moment before giving in and standing. "If you say so. But if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to your mom or myself.

He put the chair back and left my room. I sighed as I looked up at the roof. Way to go.

~ Line Break ~

I dragged my feet as I headed toward the front doors of the school to get a smoothie from the cafe down the road. As I went out the front door, I saw her. She was just sitting there, stark at her untouched bottle of water in front of her.

She hadn't spoken, let alone looked my way for the past week, and I didn't feel like starting a whole second week of it because it broke my heart even more knowing I did that all by myself.

I took a deep breath and went over to her, slipping my phone back into my shorts pockets. She looked up as I sat in front of her. She rolled her eyes and stood. I quickly stood too, resting a hand on her arm so she wouldn't go away.

"Please, we need to talk." I said. She scowled and said, "I don't want to talk to you." My eyes skimmed her face for a second, the way her eyes didn't sparkle anymore, her hair looked less vibrant, her skin didn't glow.

"Annabeth, please. I need to speak with you, and if you still don't want me near you after that I won't bother you anymore." I said. She looked at me for a moment before sitting down again.

I sat and looked at my fingers, rethinking all the things I wanted to tell her. They sounded so false in my head now that I saw her again.

"You know, my dad once told me that you should always look for the good in people, no matter what they might be labeled as, or appear like to you. Because they can be using that to hide something so much bigger, and so many insecurities." I said.

She looked me in the eyes for the first time since she left the party. I swallowed and said, "I never took much notice till I realized I did the exact same thing. Bunked, went to parties, came up with stupid excuses just to hide me."

"And I don't wanna hide anymore. I don't want to be that guy, Annabeth. I want to be that guy I was with you. How I acted around you, how I felt around you. How I felt about you." I said.

Something flashed through her eyes and she swallowed. "I was embarrassed about myself, about my ADHD, my dyslexia, my appearance, but mostly who I was becoming." I said. "And I just want to be me now."

She looked at her hands. I thought she was going to tell me I could go now, that she wasn't interested in what I had to say for myself as it still didn't explain why I took her to the party.

She simply looked back up at me. "I saw the bad boy, prankster, jerk who was categorized as a jock and was the school flirt and stuff and I hadn't even had a conversation with you." She said.

"But the more you came out, the more I saw of you. Your smile, your cheerfulness, your determination. How you made me smile and feel good about myself." She gave a little smile.

"But then you took me to that party. And it seemed fine, we were having fun, dancing together. And then I was being treated like all the other girls that go to those parties. And I'm no better, and you're no better, than the people who plan those parties."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "People fool around, drink, smoke, make mistakes they could regret later on. And I thought I got you out of that barrier but I'm not sure anymore."

I opened my mouth to say an excuse but I knew what I really had to overcome. "Yes, and I realize now what I did was a mistake. And I'm not going to blame it on anyone else because I was the one who invited you there. I take full responsibility." I said.

She brought her eyes to mine. "I want to forgive you and say everything's fine," She said, and I felt my heart rise. "But it's not fine, because I feel like part of me feels like I was dishonest with myself."

The rest of the day was a blur, not remembering what happened after that. But I knew what I had to do to make her believe that I really have change. I had to show me to the real world.

* * *

**Short chapter? Sorry. And sorry about the slow updates, just started high school and have tests and stuff. Everything's just been hectic lately. Ttyl!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV

I shook my head out my daze as I passed a shop that had a dance show on the tv. It was from Step Up 3 or 4, I think. It made me think of how Percy and I had been so close and how we had danced...

I scowled myself for having thought about him. I was so over him, done with him, didn't want to talk with him. Well, at least that's what my head told me. My heart screamed at me to just forgive him and stuff.

But I can't make it that easy for him. He has to know his place, know how far he can push. I went into Starbucks and ordered a drink. I plonked down in a booth by myself and waited. Despite summer on its way, it was a bit cold today.

I looked up as two drinks were put on my table. There stood a half smiling Percy with my drink and his. "Can I sit?" He asked. I swallowed and nodded. He sat across from me, our knees brushing.

He had a sip of his drink before putting it down and leaning forward on his forearms. "Annabeth, I'm very sorry about what happened. And I respect you don't want to talk to me. But that's personal. And I need help with some algebra I don't understand." He said.

I didn't know wether to smile at what he said or slap him for saying he just needed my help and wasn't looking to solving our problem. I sighed. "I don't know." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

He gave me a look I didn't recognize. He lowered his voice as he said, "I want to make this work Annabeth. I really want to assure you that I had no other intentions at that party. And you know I have come a long way."

I found his eyes making my insides melt. I groaned internally and said, "Okay, I'll be at your place on Friday evening." He smiled and I couldn't help smiling mentally.

~ Line Break ~

I smiled as Sally answered the door. "Hi Annabeth! Missed you last week." She said, giving me a brief hug. Paul put his phone, wallet and keys in his pocket and gave me a smile.

"Sally and I are going out for an early Valentines dinner. I unfortunately have lots of tests to mark next Friday." Paul said, sighing and giving a sheepish smile.

"Well I hope you have a lovely dinner." I said. They gave a smile and went out the door. I put my bag down by the lounge and went back into the kitchen, fixing my clothes. I had opted for a tank top, shorts and my vans as it was hot.

I slipped my shoes off, walking in my usual socks. I quickly tied my hair in a loose bun. Percy came through and I thought I was going to have a heart attack at the amount of beats I was having per second.

His hair was a bit damp, bringing out his beautiful eyes. He wore shorts and was walking shirtless. He gave a smile and walked to a pile of freshly washed and folded clothes in the corner.

I couldn't help staring at the way his back muscles flexed as he pulled his shirt on. He smelt really good too, a mixture of cologne and guy scent. He turned back and we walked to the lounge.

We sat down and I tried to remember what I was angry about. Why was he making it so hard? I guess he was the type of person you can't hate on. I managed to help him understand the math homework, helped with history and corrected a couple of mis spelt words in an essay he had.

We decided to take a break, feeling more like ourselves again. I hopped up on the kitchen island as he grabbed some bread and butter and a million other things and started making sandwiches.

He popped them in the grilled, making toasted sandwiches. While he waited, he poured us coke. He got out two plates, putting the freshly toasted food on the plates and handing me one.

I have to say, he made a mean sandwich. As we ate, he gave a sheepish smile and asked, "Am I forgiven yet?" I chuckled and gave a smile. "Yeah, I guess." I said. He grinned and relaxed a bit.

"So any Valentines?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and gave a smile. "No. You?" I asked. He smiled. "I've had a few offers." Was all he said.

Were some girls so desperate they would make he first move? Oh well, there goes today's society. "So, can we go back to our usual Friday times?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "Okay, but you must tell me if you get any plans that come up next Friday. We can just reschedule." He said.

I gave a smile. "You're being awfully considerate." I said. He shrugged with a smile. "Well you're taking your time out of school to help me, and you're my friend." He said. I smiled and we got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

**Seeing as It's Valentines day, I thought I would add this in. You never know, something special might happen ;)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I smiled, walking into school with my red vans, a white dress that came above my knees and my hair in a French braid over my shoulder. I was greeted by people, saw people smiling and kissing and stuff after getting received a gift, all that kind of stuff.

I got to my locker, opening it and getting out some books. I looked up as someone cleared their throat. I grinned as Percy smiled down at me as he leaned against the locker next to mine, a rose in his hand.

"Happy valentines day." He said as I took the flower and smelt it. "Thank you." I said, smiling and giving him a little hug. He smiled and said, "So get a Valentine?" I shook my head.

"Nope, you?" I asked. He grinned slyly. "Had quite a few offers." I rolled my eyes and smiled, turning back to my locker. "So you coming to the valentines dance tonight?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't really want to, but I guess I have nothing better to do." I said. He nodded. "Well good, because I'm also coming." He said, smiling. I laughed and gave a smile. Maybe tonight won't suck after all.

~ Line Break ~

I smiled as I met Percy at the bottom of my apartment building. He was wearing a tux but had sneakers on. Typical guy. I wore strappy sandals, a knee length dress and my hair in a fish plait down my back. The dress was a leathery material at the top till the waist, then a silky blue material. It also had a nice cut out in the back.

He smiled and gave me a hug, opening my door for me. I was totally in love with his tesla. Like, seriously!

When we got to the dance and walked in, everyone was dancing. It was supervised so I wasn't worried at all. Joining in, we had some juice then started dancing. It was more fun than I imagined. Be both laughed as we danced, and watched some really bad dancers try dance.

About half way in, he asked, "You wanna ditch?" I grinned and we managed to sneak past a teacher. We both laughed as we ran outside. We walked down the street, laughing as we went.

He grinned down at me. He held an arm up and I wrapped mine around it. We walked down the road for a while, walking into the streets.

He steered me int he direction of a popular pizza place. Opening the door, we went in. There weren't many people there, but there was still a good buzz. I smiled as we sat down at a booth, him taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and relaxing.

I chuckled. Once we had ordered, he asked, "So you wanna reschedule for so,e other time?" I just remembered how we were supposed to be studying. I shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" I said.

We ate, chatting casually. I couldn't get enough of his cologne. It was just so right for him. And his eyes that looked at me, the way he respected me, the way his hair was always tossed the right way. The way his smile made my heart sing.

The pizzas were divine as always. We left, talking and walking down the street, Percy's jacket hung over his arm and his other arm linking with mine. We took a couple pictures together, he made me laugh way more than once.

Everything about him just seemed so perfect. When we were walking in a park, we admired all these trees that were lit up. People had strung fairy lights on them, giving it that fairy garden effect.

We were probably a block away from my apartment. He turned to me, smiling. I found myself playing with our fingers, he smiled down at me and asked, "Did you enjoy the evening?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks." He smiled softly down at me before lowering his head, his eyes trained on my lips. I found my eyes closing as he pressed his lips, softly, to mine.

Bliss. I found my body hum as he gently cupped my cheek. I kissed him back, leaning into him. Every thing made me just smile. I didn't care that he was one of my 'students', that I was paid by his parents to tutor him, that he was so different from me.

All that mattered was he was here, kissing me. He gently gave me an open mouthed kiss. Pulling away to look into my eyes, he grinned. I grinned back, kissing him again. His other hand rested on my waist.

I felt as if everything looked sharper all of a sudden. He walked me back to my apartment, right to my door. He held himself up my putting a hand on top my door frame as I stood in the doorway. He smiled down at me.

"I'll see you Monday." He said. He planted a soft kiss on my lips then pulled away. I closed my door, grinning and doing fist pumps. Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
Percy's POV

I grinned as I walked to Annabeth's locker. My lips still tingled from her aftertaste. I knew kissing her would be magical, but I never knew it would melt my brain too.

I saw her at her locker and started towards her. As I neared, my heart beat raced at the thought of having her in my arms again and on my lips.

I kissed her cheek and she turned to me, smiling. I leaned down, kissing her softly. Pulling away, I could feel a couple eyes on us. And the low murmur of voices. "Morning." I said, she chuckled and finished getting her books out, closing her locker.

Shouldering her bag, we started towards homeroom. I linked our fingers, her hand slipping in mine as if by habit. She told me about some architecture program at some university I couldn't hear the name of over the sound of a passing footballer.

We sat down in homeroom, her next to me, and waited for the teacher to show up. We both turned in out seats so we were facing each other.

Our knees were pressed against each other, us talking about the upcoming tests and stuff. I leaned further forward, pressing my lips to hers. She returned the kiss and we pulled away.

"I was really happy you kissed me. Otherwise I would've kissed you and felt awkward." She said, blushing. I laughed and said, "I'm happy you liked me back, otherwise I would've gotten a slap to the face."

She smiled and said, "So don't forget studying after school." I nodded and we moved our knees as someone walked between us to get a book from the back. We looked up as three people sat down in front of us.

We smiled at Jason, Leo and Frank. "Morning." We greeted. They all grinned and Leo said, " The news that you two are dating travelled around school. Could you confirm our suspicions?" He asked, in a reporter voice, holding an imaginary mic in front of us.

We laughed and I nodded. "Yeah." I said. Annabeth got a text and laughed. "Pipers going to be taking my ear off for not telling her now at lunch." She said, putting the phone down.

We laughed and the bell rang, us turning to the arriving teacher. The day seemed to go by quickly, and get not was just Annabeth and I walking back from the kitchen to my room.

We lay on the bed, her leaning into me as we both did homework. I kept getting goosebumps from her hair tickling my face. And her bare legs was also distracting me, her smooth skin running against mine as we were both wearing shorts.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making her dimples blossom. When I finally finished my homework, I put it away and watched as she finished of a text to a friend.

She let out a sigh, smiling as she put her phone down. I cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. As I pulled away, she moved forward to close the gap again. I smiled into the kiss, moving so I was facing her.

She rested a hand on my knee, another on my cheek. We pulled away to catch our breath, and I stroked my thumb on her cheek. She chuckled and said, "Why do you have to be such a good kisser?"

I laughed, leaning into her and whispering on her lips, "I learn from experience." She rolled her eyes, chuckling as she slapped my arm, turning so I was facing her side and she was lying on her back.

I chuckled and said, "I'm just joking." I lay down next to her, us both looking at the ceiling. I linked our fingers and she cuddled into my side. She kissed my cheek and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't think of any other paradise. There was nothing better than having her pressed to me, her scent enveloping me. She had an arm loosely slung over my stomach and I had an arm pulling her closer.

* * *

**Short? Don't worry, just needed to get a chapter in tonight...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9  
Annabeth's POV

I couldn't imagine a better senior year. I passed everything with A's, senior prom was fun, even though we ditched halfway through.

And Percy. I had always wandered what a real gentleman would be like. Someone who likes you for who you are,many would hate you to change. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to admit he loved you. Someone who hated the 'dropping you off at your apartment and only seeing you on Monday' part of dates.

And when he held me close, so close I could feel his heartbeat, had the scent of him on my favorite hoodie and clothes. I couldn't imagine a better example than Percy.

After graduation, we went to celebrate at my apartment due to there being no parents around. We relaxed in my lounge, sitting and laughing about little things.

And then it came to a rainy day, signaling a thunderstorm due to the hot weather the day before. It was the day my heart broke.

I was over at Percy's place, about two days after graduation. I was sitting in-between his legs as we sat on his bed. He was playing with our fingers, making me smile.

But it just made me realize how little time we had together. "Percy?" I asked, my voice soft. He stopped playing with my fingers, sensing the change in my voice. I turned so I was facing him.

"Um, I keep congratulating you about getting into NYU. And keep putting off you asking me where I'm going." I said. His eyebrows furrowed and he nodded. "Well I was accepted into Harvard." I said, swallowing.

"And I said yes, because my parents were so proud and it was what I had dreamed about for years, and then I remembered about how far that is from you." I said, my voice breaking.

I couldn't read his expression for a moment. It kind of scared me. Was he mad? Was he upset? What was he feeling? I squeezed my eyes shut as a tear trickled down my cheek.

He cupped my cheek pulling me into his lap with his free arm. He wiped the tears from my face, and I nestled my head under his chin. I breathed in his scent. His heartbeat changed into shaky breaths.

I looked up at him, and I couldn't have felt more loved, and more heart broken, then I did at his face. He smiled sadly as blinked away tears from his own eyes. He brought his forehead to mine.

"Hey." He said. "I love you, so much." I cuddled more into him. "I leave at the end of summer." I said. He nodded. "Well then let's make the best of it." He said.

He brought his lips to mine, making me forget about everything. How can I say goodbye to this? It was everything I had always wanted - security.

~ Line Break ~  
Sally's POV

Paul and I came home, chuckling about a story he told me about an excuse one of his students gave - the classic 'my dog ate my homework'.

Percy's bedroom was peaking open, so Paul and I poked our heads in. They were sitting up, her asleep in his arms. He was awake, but had his chin resting on the top of her head and his eyes squeezed shut, a look of pain on his face.

I knew something was wrong. I knocked lightly and he opened his eyes, revealing my suspicions. His eyes were slightly red. He slid Annabeth put his arms so she was lying on his bed.

He came through to the kitchen with us and sat down. He rubbed his eyes as I switched on the kettle. "She goes to Harvard at the end of summer." He said. It was all he had to say.

I sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders and resting my hand on his. "I'm sorry." I said, trying to comfort him. I glanced at Paul, who bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

There wasn't much we could do, I guess. It was the one thing I couldn't help him with, he would have to get through it by himself.

And it broke my heart seeing his heart breaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10  
Percy's POV

I sighed as Annabeth hugged the others goodbye. Piper was sobbing, making Annabeth chuckle and cry a little.

She turned to me and I forced an encouraging smile. Honestly I didn't know how I was making it through this. I opened the passenger door for her, and she got in.

I gave a nod to the others and got in the drivers side. I started up my car and started the three and a half hour drive to Harvard.

My jaw was set, only thing keeping me from staying sane. Annabeth rested a hand on my leg. I looked at her. She gave a smile, even though her eyes were looking watery. "I'm fine, really." She said.

I gave a smile and nodded, my eyes back on the rode. We didn't say much, but then again we didn't have to. It was the longest drive of my life. In the past few months, I had experienced the most amazing feeling and the worst feeling in my life. Love and loss.

When we reached Harvard university, I didn't know what to expect. I helped carrying her bags for her. She got her room number, and we made our way to it. When she opened the door, we were met by three girls and two guys.

They all gave friendly smiles and the girls stood. "Hi, you must be Annabeth?" An Asian girl asked. Annabeth smiled and nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm Leah, and this is Kylie and Maxine." She said, gesturing to two slim girls, one with dark brown hair and another with dark blonde hair.

She shook their hands. "And this is Tucker and John." She said, gesturing to a blonde guy and a brown haired guy. Annabeth and I shook their hands. "I'm Annabeth, this is my boyfriend Percy." She said, gesturing to me.

They all gave us a brief introduction, Annabeth and I sitting on her bed. We introduced ourselves, getting to know them better. "So Percy, what dorm number are you? Maybe we're nearby." John said, grinning.

I gave a small smile before saying, "Actually I'm going to NYU. I came to help Annabeth with her stuff." They all put together two and two, then gave each other glances.

Annabeth checked her time on her phone and said, "You should probably be going. I don't want you driving at night." I chuckled, but she just gave me a pleading look.

I sighed and we stood. I gave them all goodbyes and Annabeth and I went downstairs to my car. I bit my lip as I turned to her. She sniffled and I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I put a protective arm around her, my either holding her head to my shoulder.

She pulled away and said, "Promise to call me when you get back." She said. I smiled and said, "I'll call every day if I'm free." She smiled. "And visit when possible?" She asked.

I nodded, before taking a deep breath and giving her a last kiss for a while. She kissed back, and I felt her wet cheek on mine. She pulled away and I got in my car. "Bye." I said, my window down.

She gave a little wave. "I love you." She said. I gave a smile, feeling the last of my sanity zapped. "I love you too." I said. Then I was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
Annabeth's POV

You don't think about the little things that happen till they're gone, and you're not able to experience those little things every day, and that you're only experiencing them twice a month.

But then you start savior ring every moment and the small saying, 'The heart grows fonder with distance' becomes your reality, and you actually understand what it means to miss someone so much it pained.

I smiled as I rounded the corner from Percy's parents house. I raced out the car, paying the guy and grabbing my bags quickly. I knocked on the door, Sally answering. She smiled and greeted me with a big festive season hug.

Paul gave me a hug, and they said that Percy had just left with the others to go grab coffee and sit and drink it in the park. I thanked her and walked with a slight bounce in my step.

Sally, Paul and I had decided to surprise Percy for his birthday by me coming down. I kind of lied, saying I was going to my parents for Christmas. I saw the park up ahead. I started walking on the shoveled path way, snow on either side.

I saw some people sitting on two benches, their backs to me. I could never miss Percy's raven black hair. He was in the middle of them all. I walked to them, non of them aware of my presence.

I walked in front of them, saying, "Hey stranger." They all looked confused till they saw it was me. Percy shot up, pulling me into a tight embrace. I laughed into his shoulder, squeezing him tight.

I gave him a kiss and had to pull away to hug the others. "I thought you were in San Fran with your dad?" Percy said, still shocked. I grinned and said, " I might have told a white lie."

He waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Your here!" He said giving me another hug to assure himself. I think the best feeling was looking at him, and finding him already staring. He would give a smile and peck my cheek.

Piper had an appointment, and Hazel had volunteered with Frank to help out at a kids fundraiser for toys, so we all agreed to meet up for dinner at Pipers place the next day for dinner.

Percy and I walked home. He opened the door to his house, letting me in. It was already six in the evening, so we just made toasted sandwiches for dinner and sneaked off to his room.

I changed into one of his tops and my pajama shorts and he pulled off his jeans. I was sitting at the foot of his bed, my legs crossed at my ankles and doing my hair into a messy bun.

H rested his hands on my thighs, leaning in and kissing me. I cupped his cheek, kissing him back tenderly. I tried to think of anything better than this, but I couldn't.

I scooted back, laying on my back. He lay over me, cupping my cheek as he kissed me. I absentmindedly put my legs around his waist. He ran a hand up my thigh, leaving it at my knee.

We pulled away to catch our breath and he kissed my neck, making me close my eyes and bunch his shirt in my one hand. He slipped off his shirt, kissing me again. I responded back, happy to have his lips on mine.

His shirt had hiked up my stomach, my skin tingling where his toned muscles touched my flat stomach. I was far from ready to leave his lips, but he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose before pulled the duvet over us. He pulled my back to his chest, the comfortable position making me feel sleepy already. His hand rested on my stomach, rubbing soft circles on my skin.

I let out a relieved sigh as his soft breathing made me smile. I remembered the last time we lay like this, the first time we lay like this.

~ Flashback ~

I wasn't feeling well, had a bad cold. I told Percy he should cancel our weekend plans as I didn't think I would be able to make it. And what do you know? He comes to see me while I'm sick.

I had been lying in bed, ready for an all day nap. I was physically and mentally drained from having studies all week AND my ill health.

I had gotten coffee and flapjacks in bed by the girls, which made me smile at how reliable they were.

I finally pulled the covers over my shoulders when someone knocked on the front door. With my luck, the girls had just gone out. I kind of forgot about 'looking oresentable' and just slipped out of bed and walked to the front door.

I opened it, revealing a smiling, concerned looking Percy with flowers. "Hey." He said. Dammit, just when he had never looked hotter I couldn't kiss him. And I looked my worst.

I patted down my hair, hugging him. He came in, putting the flowers on the table and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Percy, I said cancel our plans." I said. He just grinned and said, "Yeah, so I made new plans."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I already said I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my forehead, linking his fingers with mine as he walked towards my bed and said, "So I came to help you with your daily plans. Lying down and sleeping."

I tried to protest as we sat on my bed. He kicked off his shoes shrugged off his hoodie. "I'm going to just get you sick." I protested. But he shrugged it off pulling me to his chest and tangling our legs.

His deep breaths with his rising and falling chest soothed my back. I let out a cough, part of my cold, but he just rubbed my back soothingly and pulled me close.

~ End Of Flashback ~

Honestly, I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm not going to question it. I love him so much, and nothing could change my thoughts on him. Going from being hated by him, to being cared for so much by him, we had come far. I smiled to myself and let sleep overtake me.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story, and yeah I know it went off track. But hey, I'm kinda busy with high school stuff... Gonna carry on with my other stories!**


End file.
